1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of crystal therapies for holistic treatment of bodily wounds, injuries, aging skin disorders and diseases. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a therapeutic mat which incorporates crystals for treating the body.
2. Related Art
There is a growing awareness of the effects of crystals and their purported ability to aid in the healing process of an individual. It is thought that the crystals enable what is called "vibrational medicine." This belief is predicated upon the fact that crystals, such as quartz, vibrate at particular frequencies which play a role in placing a dysfunctional body back in harmonious synchronization. To expand, our bodies vibrate at certain frequencies, as our body is comprised of molecules, the greater part of which is water, and these molecules continuously vibrate at certain frequencies. Under a healthy state of condition, these molecules vibrate at a certain frequency, whereas when we are unhealthy, these molecules vibrate at another frequency.
Crystals are thought to aid in returning and/or keeping these molecules at vibrational frequencies which promote healthy conditions. There exist several techniques for using such crystals. One known technique for treating and/or promoting healing employs the use of crystals in settings which are hung on the body. Another employs crystals in an emollient cream which aids in retaining the crystals to the skin. Other approaches have included the use of blends of various types of crystals for the treatment of certain functions of the body.
A problem which exists with such treatment resides in the application process of crystal therapies. The application of crystals on the body is awkward. Wearing large bulky nugget-type crystals is not desirable, although easier to affix to a handing device, like a chain. Smaller crystals are desirable, but heretofore have only been employed in an emollient cream base which is rubbed onto the skin. The emollient cream base is not appealing because it tends to clog pores of the body, is not easily washed off, and depending upon the composition may stain clothing and therefore is not really suitable for continuous wearing.
There is a need for a suitable application of crystal therapy which is capable of keeping the crystals in a proper nexus to the skin of the body, while not having undesirable effects associated with direct application of the crystals to the skin. Further, there is a need to have such crystals be self-sustaining in a position which is substantially non-traumatic to the injury or treatment site.